Lonely Girl
by ValerieStrong
Summary: Ariella trying to out run her memories, the pain of heartbreak and of a promise not kept by her mom, Linda Danvers.


I don't know a thing where it concerns these characters. DC Comics owns them all. I only wrote is this story for fun. I own nothing.

oooooooooo~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooo

She flies through the cosmos on her cosmic skateboard as fast as she can. Ever faster, faster not noticing the wake of destruction behind her as she passes through comets, asteroids, planets even suns. If there was air and wind in outer space, her hair would be blowing behind her head like a flag flapping wildly in the breeze. Maybe if she raced fast enough the memories wouldn't come back.

Klarion the Witch Boy and his familiar, they were her second longest lasting companions. They had a series of adventures together but then Klarion did something she couldn't do, well not right away. He started to grow up. Other duties and other...older girls called to him back on Earth.

Earth. She had no ideal how to find her way back to her home planet. Mommy had promised her she would come back for her after she had talked to that scary, ghost-guy and then she was gone along with Earth fading away around her. Neither mommy nor daddy came back from the Crisis for her. Only the ghost-guy was there. They were floating out in the middle of nowhere.

"Where's mommy? I want my mommy and my daddy!"

"They're busy saving the universe Ariella," the Spectre said to her with a sad smile. "I had to take you far away in the space time condominium to keep you safe as was part of my deal with your mother."

"I want my mommy!" She started to cry in space her tears freezing on her cheeks.

Ghost-Guy looked at her sadly like he was feeling really bad about something or about something he was about to do.

"I have a present for you," he said. Something materialized in his hand and he held out a shiny, new skateboard toward her. As he gave her the pretty present a cosmic skateboard with wheels, why wheels were on it when there was no use for them out here in space she intended to ask him later but quickly forgot it the way children do.

"For me!" She squealed happily at him. She jumped up and wrapped him in a hug and a kiss. It was only much, much later when she thought back on it. He didn't look very well while she did it. He looked sad. She immediately took it from his hand and started to surf on it. Spinning and turning in space on it.

"Whee!" she said as she tried it out for the first time. "Thanks ghost-guy for the..." Then she turned around she saw he was gone and she was all alone in outer space. So she headed to the nearest star in her sight and hoping to find someone to play with her while she waited for her mommy to come and get her.

There she found a new daddy, his name was Dura, only this new daddy ran away from her and took off without her. She started to cry then she got angry and broke his planet. It went boom and everyone on it was gone with it. Oh, well, time to move on, she thought.

She found daddy, Dura some years later, after playing with some slimy aliens and she made another planet go boom. Daddy finally accepted her and let her stay with him. It wasn't too bad. Daddy had a lot of rules and made her keep her promises or she would hurt his feelings or greatly disappoint him. She didn't want to hurt her Daddy's feelings.

Daddy Dura laid on his bed. He had grown thin, tired and bony as the years went by. Often muttering to himself she was making him thin from all of the worrying she caused him.

"Come here little one," he called softly to her from his dying bed. She picked up his hand, while trying to stifle a sob and her tears and squeezed his hand.

"Eek! R'el!" He called out as she accidentally broke his hand. Again for the one hundredth thirty-fifth time. "Like I told little one...dear daughter. Gently hold my hand, please. Your so strong you must be gentle with others not like you."

"Sorry, daddy I forgot," she sniffed tears starting to leak from her eyes and tried to wipe them away with one hand. He could see the regret showing on her face, before the time she spent with him she wouldn't have felt any remorse nor realize what she had done. He had done his best for her as well as himself and while trying to keep worlds and civilizations alive in the process, not always succeeding but he did his best for everyone.

"I understand...daughter," he tried to comfort her. "I'm not going to able to stay with you much longer."

"You're going to leave me! Was I a bad girl? I didn't mean to blow up the Melesa world, it was an accident. I swear." Letting go of his hand, covering her mouth with both hands.

He could see the guilt on her face. Guilt that wouldn't have been there before.

"I didn't know you were involved in that one," he sighed, "No matter now."

"Little one do you remember when I tried to teach you about R'el?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"I am being called home to be with R'el."

"He can't have you! Your mine!" She thumped him on his thin chest and broke a rib for the two hundredth and eighty-first time.

"Sorry daddy," she whispered.

"Daughter you have to face the fact there are somethings even you can't stop," he tried to sooth her so she wouldn't unintentionally hurt him again. "Going to Heaven to be with R'el is one of them."

"Now listen while I still have breath in me to talk to you." She nodded through her tears.

"I won't be here much longer. I have prayed and prayed for you with all my might for you to R'el. I just pray I can look after you and the surviving worlds as best I can from where I am going."

"Daddy! Please don't leave me. Alone. Again." Ariella begged Dura.

"I understand now," he said, "I have learned over the years, you really didn't know what you were doing when you destroyed my homeworld long ago. Whoever abandoned you in our universe should be thoroughly punished for it."

"Mommy didn't want to leave me the ghost man made her cried, she didn't want to do what he said but she had to do it, she said," Ariella said to what she could remember of the night her mommy and her original daddy disappeared from her life.

Dura nodded. Over the years, Ariella had been consistent with her answers when he asked about her past, he had learned that Linda, Ariella's mother hadn't willing left her daughter behind. Nor did her original father wiped out of existence with the first Crisis truly had no say in leaving his daughter behind.

"I know dear," he patted her little shoulder, so many decades, since he learned of Ariella's existence and she was still a mere child. She aged so slowly.

"Ariella," Dura said sternly to get her attention focused back on him. She looked at him with the look of when she realized he wanted to make a point clear to her or get a promise out of her.

"Ariella, I want you to make me your most solemn promise to me before I have to go and meet with R'el."

"Promise? What do you want me to promise you daddy Dura?"

"After I have gone to meet with R'el. I want you to restrain yourself when you decide to play with comets, planets, suns, solar systems, space ships, sentient beings everywhere. No chasing natural things like comets and playing with them so that they go poof out of existence am I clear on that?"

"It's fun making them go poof!" Ariella exclaimed so loudly her small shout damaged Dura's right ear for the three hundredth and fifty-seventh time.

"Ariella!" He said warningly.

"I promise," she said.

"For the love of R'el Ariella, if I really meant something to you. If some part of my love for you can influence you, please, please don't hurt people. Do everything in your power not to hurt anyone nor any living creature for that matter."

"I promise," she said as seriously as a child could say it and meant it.

"Thank you, Ariella," Dura sighed. He figured this was the best he could do for the universe and it's living beings.

Dura purposely took Ariella's hand something he only occasionally did and gave it a squeeze. This time she carefully squeezed back.

"Ariella. Daughter," he started and stopped at saying something he never thought he would ever say to the little creature that had destroyed his homeworld and most of his race. "I love you, daughter. Your a good girl in your heart and always...always do the right thing like I tried to teach you. Be a good girl. Always remember I love yo..."

Dura last breath of life left him in that moment. While he was looking her in the eyes. The tears fell silently down her cheeks, trying to stifle the sobs and tears with one hand while the other held Dura's rapidly turning cold hand stiffen in hers. She held it so hard she broke his hand but he didn't move in the slightest from it.

Ariella let go of it and left Dura's death bed, picking up her cosmic skateboard, she walked over the ships control panel and pressed the buttons he had instructed her to push when he died. She jumped up onto her skateboard and exiting through an airlock. She took off for space while her tears froze on her face and drifted away. When Ariella was a distance from the ship she turned around and made sure it disintegrated in the nearby sun before turning her back and heading where she knew not. Only that she wanted to be very, very far away from here.

Luckily she met Klarion the witch boy, shortly after Dura's dying. He and his familiar got along with her very well. He often guided her on what to do and what not to do around people. Using his magic, one of her few vulnerabilities, he often diverted disasters before they could happen. While Ariella aged very slowly, Klarion aged at a normal pace for an Earth human, despite his witching, magical ground, he was still human.

Klarion grew tall and started to get muscles, while Ariella still stayed for the most part a little girl. Things started to change when she realized Klarion was looking at the older girls. She couldn't understand why he thought it was so interesting to watch the way they would walk and the way their bodies jiggled around, nor understand why he liked to talk to them and hear them giggle in response.

The breaking point between them was when Klarion was flirting with a teenage girl of his own age and Ariella in a jealous rage broke both of the young woman's legs without a thought. Klarion magically healed the young woman's legs, got them a safe distance from the inhabited worlds before he gave Ariella a piece of his mind. He was tired of her childish ways and he wanted to get serious about life, grow up, date girls, perhaps one day marry and have his own family. Taking his familiar with him, Klarion magically sent himself back to his own time and to Earth, leaving her behind and alone again.

In the days since Klarion left her alone, Ariella took to racing on her cosmic skateboard, trying to tire herself out and fall asleep without thinking of the Witch Boy. Racing to outrun, the thoughts of Dura's death, her daddy disappearing, her mommy making the promise to come back for her and not. Leaving a wake of death and destruction like she never had before in her existence.

Her existence, was a time space anomaly, the Spectre knew as he safely watched her from another dimension. While the universe cried in pain and in prayers, the Hal Jordan, Spectre did nothing to stop her. Soon little girl, he thought, another painful lesson would need to be learned. His heart, if he still had one, ached for her and her loneliness, he found a part of himself wishing he could take the pain away from her but she had still had lessons to learn. When it came time his silent vigilance over the girl would one day end. Perhaps God willing Ariella's loneliness would be at an end, the tiny spark of compassion he feels for her, hurts the Hand of God, more than anything in the memory of his known existence.

Author's Note: Please review. It's how I get paid.

Plus if you really wish to find out how it ends for Ariella and the Hal Jordan-Spectre keep tabs on my profile page and my Pink, White, Green and Elemental story and for Pan202 fan fiction: Supergirl and the Legion: Anti-Life to find out Ariella's fate.


End file.
